


Heavenly Body

by Livysan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, SHEITH - Freeform, Sexual Content later on, Violence, Werewolves, allurance, i like my omegas with vaginas ok, keith has a vag, wolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livysan/pseuds/Livysan
Summary: Shiro the alpha, and leader of his pack stumbles upon a quite unexpected sight. This is the story of their beginning.





	1. An unexpected beginning

The harsh sound of footprints scattered into the ground as large canines sprinted through the vast forest grounds prompting small creatures to remain hidden. The largest of the pack ripped its teeth through the flesh of a fully grown deer eliciting the others to join in. One of the wolfs with features of a light brown mane gnashed its canines through the neck of another of the deer who tried to escape, and dragged its motionless body to his mate, Allura, She was a being of beauty with fur as white as snow and a pup currently growing inside her. light blue eyes gazed at her mate with gratitude as she partook into the feast

After all had their fill, they looked to their alpha the largest of all 5 for the next course of their journey. “Alpha should we head back to our secret base?” communicated the brown wolf through telepathy, which is a capability that packs learn once they’ve formed a firm bond with one another. “Lance stop calling it that” said the small red wolf Pidge, looking at lance grumpily through her auburn eyes. “Oh hush you two” replied the white wolf nuzzling into her mates neck, making the red wolf stick her tongue out with the motion of pretending to vomit.

“We’ll head back once night falls. We need to rest for now, and conserve our energy” the alpha briskly answered. “Ughh fine god why do you have to be such a partypooper..” lance responded. “I don’t think its a bad idea I’m honestly so tired I could pass out right now” voiced one of the other wolfs, and second largest of the pack but he was not nearly as large as shiro, with the appearance of a deep brown coat of fur, “Same Hunk, we have been hunting like all day” said Pidge. Suddenly a high pitched sound arose from the forest, everyone stilled. 

The sound became even higher and desperate prompting shiro instantly to rush toward the sound, to which everyone followed in return. The sound appeared to have come from a small black wolf, whos paw was caught in a bear-trap. Shiro shifted and rushed to it’s side using his hands to wrench apart the horrid mechanism. The small wolf gazed at him guardedly, starting to whimper even more. “Shh..shh I'm not going to hurt you” responded the alpha “Shiro are you sure he’s even one of us? He’s abnormally small” voiced allura. The alpha gazed thoughtfully at the little wolf, then replied “Yes, I’m sure. He has the scent of an omega” the little wolf was quietly looking into shiros eyes, he was very difficult to read. Once he tossed the instrument to the side, It seemed as if the worst of the omegas pain was gone, the wound would probably leave a scar but it was bearable for now. “Can you stand?” the tiny wolf nodded in reply.

Shiro stood up and waited for the small wolf as he carefully lifted himself off the ground. His paw was obviously bothering him a bit from the small whimpering sounds he emmited. “Can I see you?” the alpha said gazing into beautiful violet eyes . The small omega nodded again and shifted slowly into his human form. He was naked, and slender with a tiny waist and luscious bare thighs that had sprinkles of freckles leading to the intimate curls inbetween his legs, all the way up to his hips, and slowly fading as they traveled upwards, ending with brushes of freckles on his neck and shoulders. His face was that of pure beauty, lush lashes, petite soft features, and soft wisps of hair that framed his cheekbones. He was beautiful, and everything shiro could ever want. The boy stepped forward slightly but had seemed to forgotten about his injured foot and tripped forward but was caught by the handsome alpha who chuckled softly saying “Careful little thing” the omega blushed and looked to the side embarrassed. 

“A-hem” shiro was abruptly reminded that there were more present “As much as we’d like to leave you two alone, why is he out here by himself?” allura said calmly. Shiro was wondering the same thing. It was dangerous, especially for an omega to be out in the forest unaccompanied. “Where’s your pack sweetheart?” asked the alpha composedly trying to remain calm and not think about the possibility of the small wolf having a courting mate. The omega looked at him sadly “I-I don’t have a pack…they left me when I was just a pup..I’ve been on my own ever since” Shiro felt angered by the thought of him being alone, and unprotected. “I see..” replied shiro sadly “Whats your name pup?” violet eyes gazed at him longingly “Keith” the alpha then replied “What a lovely name, I’m shiro.” 

“Hi Shiro…” Keith said softly gazing into his eyes. Shiro gently replied with a smile “Hi Keith” for a moment, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Shiro looked at him thoughtfully, his decision was instant “Join my pack” the boys eyes grew wide “H-how?” mindlessly he'd begun cradling Keith’s waist, which made it difficult for the omega to focus on anything but the strong muscular man standing in front of him. The alpha looked behind him and gave a quick nod to his pack, they all moved forward in sync and began to approach the two.


	2. The ceremony

The rest of the pack approached them slowly, startling the little wolf “It’s ok..they wont hurt you” whispered the alpha softly into his ear, calming the omega. He stroked his fingers down keith’s waist reluctantly pulling away and taking a step back. Keith reached out wanting to be embraced once again, but was quickly interrupted by two wolfs sniffing him from a short distance. Keith froze, but was soon made aware of his surroundings again by a playful lick on the cheek from the large white wolf.

 

Everything was going so quickly they surrounded him, and then just like that they were gone. He was searching. The only thing he could think was “Wheres Shiro?” Looking to his left he saw the beastly group slowly step aside, revealing the large alpha in his wolf form. Keith wanted him closer. The hound calmly walked towards him. He couldn’t believe his mass, he’d never seen a werewolf of this size. Shiro’s entire being screamed leadership, dominance, and protection. 

 

He licked a stripe up the omegas neck, scenting it closely. The small boy mewled softly, and gazed into the eyes of a beast, his fur was mostly dark black with traces of white scattering all over. His eyes were a dark silver entrancing and full of emotion. Keith couldn’t look away those eyes saw through him, through his whole being, stripping him down to his core until all of the deepest secrets of his soul, and mind were revealed to only him. 

 

Soft petite hands stroked through the large wolfs fur, prompting shiro to move even closer, and nuzzle Keith’s face. Giggles came from the boy exciting the wolf to continue nuzzling further. Then pressing their foreheads together, calming one another.

 

He shifted back to his human form, Smiling down at the omega, causing him to look up, returning the smile. “We’re alone” shiro said causing the boy to look around out of curiosity, to see to his surprise that it was just the two of them, no other in sight. A vast forest surrounding them with nightfall beginning its course. “We are…” the boy responded, looking off to the side. The feeling of lips caressing his neck suddenly, and fingers brushing through his hair caused him to turn incredibly red. 

 

The blush spread down his entire body. “Is this ok?” Shiro said softly his voice husky and deep. “Y-yes” Keith fell into it, body relaxing from the sensation. The kisses were gentle, and sometimes passionate, like he was trying to hold himself back. “We should mate” said the deep intoxicating voice. Keith's blush turned an even deeper shade of red “I’m..I’m not ready..” 

 

Kisses traveled up to his ear “That’s alright, I can wait…as long as you need me to” they pressed their lips together. Words that couldn’t be spoken were defined with each lustful caress of lips. And for once in keith’s whole life, he felt safe. “Am I yours now?” the boy said softly. Shiro chuckled wrapping his arms around the small boy “Yes baby, you're mine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry had to repost lol. Ok so i was up all night writing this and hopefully i'll survive the morning  
> I you have any questions heres my Tumblr <3 : cherrymilkyy


	3. Tender Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tends to keiths injury, and comfort ensues

Keith couldn’t do anything but feel, the wonderful sensation of slightly chapped yet soft lips against his. The omegas thoughts drifted off into complete bliss. Those lips pulled away longingly. A strong powerful voice interrupted keiths thoughts “Can I carry you?” said the alpha with a patient tone. 

“O-oh okay” he replied smiling shyly. Strong muscular arms picked him up gently and attentively, in a bridal hold, making sure Keith wasn’t putting to much pressure on his injured foot while being lifted. It’s like he weighed nothing. Snuggling up against the alphas bare chest feeling the warmth, and protection emmiting from it. Realizing they were both bare keith blushed.

“Are you cold?” shiro asked.

The younger of the two shook his head in response “I feel warm here” he said pressing his face against the mans sturdy chest. Chuckling in response, and tightening his hold on Keith’s soft plush thighs and waist “Good” he replied, and kissed the boys forehead. 

~~*~~

Violet eyes looked over the surroundings they passed, the tall trees, to the hills that were covered in foliage, some large hidden streams that were calmly flowing. It was beautiful. “I never knew this was here..” keith said breaking the comfortable silence. Shiro looked at his thoughtful expression for a moment. Something was hidden beneath it, something personal he didn’t want to intrude on. Until keith knew he could trust him more he wouldn’t ask.

 

“It’s very deep in the forest, hard to find. Certainly a beauty”

the omega hummed in response, Shiro could tell he was getting sleepy, it was already twilight out. They reached a curve in the path past the stream even deeper within the woods, passing further through trees until they arrived in front of a large cave. 

 

“Shiro! You’re back!” keith looked up to see a man sitting up slowly, of definitely shorter stature then the man carrying him, with light brown skin, a baggy shirt, and sepia colored pants. The man looked at them for a second “Aaaand you don’t have on any clothes” 

Shiro gave him a comical expression “Nice to see you too lance” he walked on, holding the omega close. Keith could already tell shiro was very protective of him, which he secretly adored. They passed a few other sleeping wolves in the cave, and went further until they reached an area deep in the back of the large cavern. It felt private, and secure. He was set down on a large coat of fur from some type of animal he couldn’t recognize of beastly size.

“How are you feeling?” the handsome alpha asked

“A little sleepy, and my foot aches a bit” keith replied. Shiro gazed at him thoughtfully for a minute, then began to rummage through a bag at the left side of the cave, grabbing a large blanket and wrapping it around the boys body.

“Give me a moment I need to treat your wounds, and get some clothes on you” he said winking playfully. Blushing in response, the younger nodded

“Y-you too, you must be cold” he said looking to the side.

Shiro looked down at himself chuckling “A little”

 

He grabbed a pair of pants and put them on quickly, then returning to his bag to search for something the small boy who watched intriguingly from the side to wear. “Arms up” he said, keith brushed the blanket off and lifted his arms, Shiro slipped a large white long sleeved shirt onto the omegas small frame, the wearer began to touch the soft material admiring it. “Wow it practically swallows you” the man smiled “I’ll get you some more fitting clothes once we get back to our territory” 

“When will we go there?” said the boy pressing the material of his shirt up against his face scenting it. 

Smiling fondly Shiro replied “Tomorrow baby, you need rest for now” quickly grabbing bandages and a disinfectant, then lifting a dainty foot in his hand, he made quick work of cleaning the wound and bandaging it properly. 

“You’re good at this” shiro heard as he wrapped the last bit of the bandage around keiths foot. 

“I’ve definitely gotten practice, Pidge always seems to get in some kind of trouble or another, and being prepared is something I’ve learned over time I suppose” shiro replied looking up at the soft sweet face gazing at him lovingly, then placing his foot down gently.

“I see..you really care about your pack” the boy said with a painfully unconvincing smile on his face as tears started to form in his violet eyes. 

“Keith whats wrong?” shiro began brushing the ravens hair out from his mournful face. 

“I-it’s nothing” he responded trying to push shiro’s hands away as the tears started flowing and wouldn’t stop, “I’m okay!” 

The alpha held dainty wrists in a gentle hold, “Keith don’t push me away, talk to me” he replied in a soothing voice.

“I can’t” the boy shook his head repeatedly as if forcing himself not to tell “I-i can’t” It was heartbreaking. Shiro’s alpha instincts came out, he grabbed keith pulling him into his lap and began rubbing his scent gland against the omegas. After quite some time passed, the crying was soothed.

“I’m not going to force you to talk about what’s upsetting you if you don’t want to, but I need you to know that you’re safe here…you’re apart of this pack now, I wont let anything happen to you. I promise” long strong fingers brushed through soft raven locks affectionately.

Tearful violet eyes looked up into silver “Okay…p-please don’t leave me..my heart couldn’t take it” Keith’s body was shaking. Large hands soothed over delicate shoulders and hips “Baby I would never leave you” shiro kissed the boys cheek then downwards over his scent gland “Never baby..never” 

Keith wrapped his arms around the mans neck and indulged himself in shiro’s kisses. A feeling of consoling, and love rushed through his whole body, making him ache within his bones. Combing his fingers through the alphas hair. Soon the boy was lifted gently and layed down upon the coat of fur covering the ground, those powerful arms wrapped around him securely, and soft kisses were placed upon tear streaked cheeks. They soon drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted a chapter XD it was a very emotional one too T^T ty guys for all of your wonderful comments on this fic, you have no idea how happy it makes me. The skip indication thingy i put there apparently glitched out and wouldn  
> t stay in the center? idk whats goin on there. I had to fix the chapter organization thing too, it was messed up. If you have any questions, etc, comment down below i loveeeee reading your comments *^*
> 
> Tumblr: cherrymilkyy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes shiro calls keith pup XD. Tell me what you think. I love comments. I'll post the next chapter soon.


End file.
